


Good Intentions

by DoreyS (DoreyG)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyS
Summary: He honestly meant it to be innocent.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



He honestly meant it to be innocent. They’d fucked before, far too often considering that they were on completely opposite sides of a galaxy defining war, but he genuinely didn’t mean that to happen this time. They were both stranded on the same planet with pick up several hours away, and the hotels around the area were absurdly expensive. It just made sense to share a room, share a bed, and not talk about it when they started shooting at each other in the morning.

But then they actually got into the same bed, a luxury that they’d never indulged in before despite all of their quick and furtive fucks. Then Hux deliberately turned his back, and shuffled right to the edge of the mattress in what he presumed was a move to avoid rebel germs. Then he turned the light off, and spent what felt like several hours feeling grumpy and wondering just why he felt so grumpy over his bad idea fuck getting a bit stand-offish.

And then he actually went to sleep, and woke up rolled over and with his arm slung around Hux’s waist. Then he felt the tension in Hux’s body, as if the other man was torn between repulsion and desperate hope. Then he remembered that, for all the times they’d fucked, they’d never actually _touched_ each other properly - had always indulged in sordid over the clothes grinding or quick handjobs or one memorable blowjob that’d ended far too soon.

Then he rolled Hux over, as gently as he could, and got a look at the complicated expression on the man’s face. Then he recalled all the files that he’d read long before he'd met the guy, all the stories about Hux’s father and what Hux’s father did and what Hux’s father deliberately turned Hux into. Then he realized just how long Hux had gone without being touched properly, without being poked or hugged or made love to properly.

He honestly meant it to be innocent. He really, truly, a hundred percent did. But instead, with all of that knowledge heavy in his brain, he chose to quickly strip Hux of his clothes and fuck him deep into the overly fancy mattress instead. And, honestly, though he knew he _should_ regret it he couldn't quite bring himself to with Hux trembling so very sweetly beneath him.


End file.
